paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Laser
He belongs to Sarah the FBI pup Personality Laser is a bit grumpy and ill tempered. He can snap easily and will sometimes get mad for no reason. He's extremely loyal though, and if you gain his trust, he will always be a trusted friend and ally. He's actually rather gentle when around small puppies and girls. He tends to be rather pleasant when they're around. He is a bit rough and mean when around other males, he likes to be on top, and hates taking orders. But deep down hes all bark and no bite. He doesnt have the heart to hurt any one. And when he realizes hes being mean, he always apolagizes. Although he likes to keep his tough guy act. He loves being petted and cuddled, and will turn into a happy pup when someone does so. Appearance He is a german shepherd/wolf mix. He is mostly a golden brown color. His ear tips are a light caramel color witj a white ring just bellow it. His face, chest, front paws, and back legs are all white. His has a diamond shaped light caramel marking on his back with a white rim. His tail tip is a light caramel color with white just below that. His eyes are red. His collar is black and he has a skull shaped charm on it. He has a golden tail ring. Job/uniform Still thinking... Bio Laser was born to a German Shepherd mother and a wolf father in Adventure bay. His mother was a house pet that lived next to the woods, while his father was second command of his pack. Georgette was a loving mother, always spending time and playing with Laser and his siblings. While Detra would only really visit them on special occasions. Whenever he came, Detra would be sure to take his pups out for special lessons he thought they should know. They learned how to hunt and protect themselves, and other wolf skills. Laser's sister, Mira, was especially good at these lessons. Right from the beginning it was obvious she was more wolf than dog. Laser himself was not very good at it. He was kind of clumsy and much too loud. But Detra wouldnt give up on his son. He gave him personal lessons, but he still couldn't do it as well as his other siblings. Finally, they became old enough to get adopted. Detra came and visited his pups before they had a chance to be adopted. He and Georgette talked for a while, then they called the pups over. Detra made them an offer. If they wanted to be adopted, they could. But if they liked the outside world more, he would give them a chance to join his pack. It was no surprise when Mira jumped on the offer to join the pack. One of Laser's other sisters also took up the offer, along with his brother Dingo. Three pups were joining the pack, while three stayed behind. Laser and his siblings waited excitedly for the humans to arrive and start adopting them. Laser's last sister went with a teenage boy. His brother went with a big family of six. But no one seemed right for Laser. Day after day, people came. But Laser just couldn't find that special connection. He ended up staying with his mother, although he still dreamed about finding his own family. work in progress... Family Detra: dad Georgette: mom Mira: sister Dingo: brother Lopa: sister Un-named brother Un-named sister Friends none yet.. Trivia * He has no crush yet * He was designed for me by Rain. * He likes being around other pups and people, and is rarely seen by himself. * He is looking for a girl human to call his own. stories he appears in Gallery Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:Mixed Breed Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Wolfs Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Grumpy Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon characters